Invincibly Point Blank
by Coffee Detective
Summary: Slight angst. She had a reason to feel invincible, invulnerable, and unbeatable. Ellice if you squint really really hard.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts**… This randomly came up… No couples really implied here… It just a kind of angst story from Alice's point of view… This takes place on a mission, and Elliot isn't dead…yet… Oh well, don't hate if you don't like this. I love constructive criticism, and in this one I probably didn't try too hard on the grammar…

**Invincibly Point Blank**

By Coffee Detective

It hurt.

It _fucking _hurt.

Her body hurt. The wound was deep and blood spilled from it. Leaning up against the tall bit of rubble, Alice hissed in pain as the rain from the dark overcast sky seared her injury. If only, _if only_ that darned Chain hadn't aimed for Raven at that moment, she wouldn't have gotten hurt.

But, did she regret it at all?

No.

Would she do it again?

Yes.

They were comrades, and it was as simple as that. Alice cringed once more in agony, holding her left side; the side attacked by the Chain and had protected Raven. Her eyes; not exactly concentrated due to blood loss; skimmed over the area, trying to place her surroundings.

When Alice was struck, she was hit _hard. _And she flew in the air, landing harshly amongst the ruins and debris of the destroyed building in which the team had found the contractor in. She found it hard to breathe. Even if her opponent could've been beaten with a single swipe of her scythe, she could still be mortally wounded. Alice found it hard to breathe; perhaps she had broken some ribs. As she thought this while limping, she could practically feel the ribcage closing in on her lungs or perhaps the fragments were jabbing into them, slowly, but surely, inserting themselves in all the way.

Finally reaching the site of where they had found the Chain and contractor, Alice saw a finished battle, where Oz and Raven were calling out her name.

"A-lice! Alice!" Oz cried, cupping his hands over his mouth; eyes wide with apprehension.

"Where are you, you stupid rabbit?" Gilbert yelled, searching under tight spaces in the rubble.

Alice smirked slightly, and walked forward to reveal herself, as though her wound had not affected her at all. But, it had and it was painful. She hissed in pain, landing on her knees where no eyes could see her location. She grasped at her side, trying to stall the pain and blood. But, her eyesight was becoming blurry and she felt dizzy; everything was a swirl of muted and blended colors. As her eyes finally began to close, the last thing she saw was the faces of Elliot Nightray and his servant.

XXXXXX

When Alice awoke, she found herself in a new setting; environment. All around her, the walls were covered with the results of artistic talent. Shelves surrounded the room and held several books, worn from over reading and use. Two bedside tables were on either side of her bed with a window just above them.

But, it wasn't the tastefulness of the room that had awoken her. Nor was it the light on her eyes or from too much sleep, it- -

It was the melody being played in the room at that very moment.

She knew this tune very well. She couldn't put her finger on it at the very moment, but she knew it would come back to her…some time. Her eyes slid across the room searching for the source of music when it landed on a grand piano in a shaded corner of the bedroom. At the piano sat two people; Elliot Nightray and Leo, his manservant.

Leo, upon seeing her awake, spoke kindly, "Ah…you're awake. We were afraid you wouldn't wake up any time soon." The music stopped. Leo got up and sat near her bed; only Elliot remained by the piano.

When Alice stayed silent, Leo continued. "You had lost quite a bit of blood and along with your injuries…The doctor thought you'd be left in a coma." She nodded, her voice leaving her. He had a soft, soothing voice. "Everyone was really worried, especially Oz and Gilbert. You even got idiot here," he pointed his thumb at Elliot, "to furrow his eyebrows!" Leo laughed as Elliot glared at him, pink rising up his pale throat.

Alice, confused, asked, "That doesn't explain why I'm awake right now."

Leo scratched his head. Before he could answer, Elliot spoke. "That's the hard part to explain. It was from a hunch of Oz's. He said you 'came' to him when a certain song had played. And then, we decided to play this song to see if you woke up. But, it was just a trial. We didn't really think that it would work."

"Speaking of which, Elliot," Leo started up, his face towards the other boy, "You owe me five shillings. I won the bet now that she's awake." Elliot groaned in response and dragged a hand over his face.

"Dammit… I was hoping you would forget…"

Alice could care less of what their argument was. She was grateful to be alive and that she was found in the nick of time, but she wanted get out of there. Her fingers slid to the under the covers, trying to find the edge of her clothing- -a short nightshirt, one that probably belonged to a boy.

She grasped the edge of the shirt and yanked it upwards, unaware of the awkward silence that followed afterwards. She fingered the bandages around her waist, sliding her slim fingers over the slightly stained wraps. For some reason, it felt like an alert, a warning.

It proved her mortality. It was evidence that she wouldn't have long, because she could be easily killed and separated from everyone else and Oz, and therefore killing and dragging him into the Abyss. It gave her the feeling of not being invincible, and she almost felt invisible. Especially when she was not found easily on that mission. It almost made her sick. Alice knew her twin was watching her every move, because she was the compelling force within the Abyss and through her power, she could know anything she ever wanted. It was simple, really.

Alice was brave. She was valiant, especially in the midst of a battle or when protecting her comrades. She wasn't afraid to show her true feelings, even if it was ego bruising- -she was human. It was evidence that showed that she wasn't invincible. She could get mortal wounds and die easily. She was point blank close to dying; reaching the end of the road, that tunnel. And it was the tunnel that would lead her back down into the hole, that dark, pitch black hole where its depths could go on forever.

But, Alice wasn't really human; not anymore. She'd died and had faced that horrible truth from her memories. So she had a reason to feel invincible, invulnerable, and unbeatable. It was why she could take that hit for Raven, and really, for anyone else she gave a damn about. Ignorance was fucking bliss and everyone knew that. Even if the saying was directed more so about the danger of not knowing, it also pertained to the fact that it could save the human mind from hazard situations.

Just like how Alice saved Gilbert, Oz, and others she can't name from the top of her head. Knowing this, she felt brave and fearless, becoming the same old person she just was before. Her invincibility, even if it was a façade, gave others hope and salvation.

So, tightly, she gripped her side in triumph and when questioned on her wellbeing by Leo, she said, "I'm invincible. Invincibly point blank." Leo furrowed his brow in confusion.

Alice knew the other meaning of point blank, but she used that as another meaning for herself. But, she was close, very close to the feeling of completion. She felt practically invincible.

In the corner, hidden by the shadows with the piano, Elliot smirked secretly to himself.


End file.
